Chupacabra
The Chupacabra is a cryptid from which has appeared in various forms on a number of Cartoon Network shows. In FusionFall, it was seen during the Birthday Bash, stationed in Pokey Oaks South. So far, no other news has been given about it, nor has it appeared since then. The design for the Chupacabra in FusionFall is from The Secret Saturdays. Trivia * El Chupacabra (Sp,, "The Goat-sucker"), is a legendary cryptid, a blood-sucking monster, originating in Mexico and Puerto Rico, that lives deep in the South American jungles but has spread to other places, including Texas, Argentina, and even as far north as Maine. * The original form of the name was "Chupacabras" (even as a singular); in Spanish it is a masculine noun, "El Chupacabra," although on Dexter's Laboratory it was referred to as ''La Chupacabra'', a feminine (though the creature itself seems to have been male (See below...)). The name "Chupacabras" literally means "goat-sucker." * The Chupacabra, as it appears in FusionFall, is in the form in which it was depicted in The Secret Saturdays episode "Cryptid vs. Cryptid." Chupacabras were also featured in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy episode "Aren't You Chupacabra to See Me?" as a monster sealed in a cursed video tape, the Generator Rex episode "Outpost" as a large, hideous creature mistaken for an EVO, and the Dexter's Laboratory episode, "Got Your Goat" as one of Dexter's creations to scare Dee Dee. The names for the Chupacabra were "Daisy" in Billy & Mandy and "Charlie" in Dexter's Lab. * El Chupacabra (Sp,, "The Goat-sucker"), is a legendary cryptid, a blood-sucking monster, originating in Mexico and Puerto Rico, that lives deep in the South American jungles but has spread to other places, including Texas, Argentina, and even as far north as Maine. * In The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Daisy the Chupacabra is pinkish-lavender quadruped, with violet spines, a dog-like tail, and large black "alien" eyes. It also has a tubular sucker-mouth through which it can suck blood. This particular Chupacabra was actually a ghostly presence and is revealed to be able to talk. * In Dexter's Laboratory, Charlie the Chupacabra is green, has the large black "alien" eyes, yellow spines, orange wings, and a long arrow-headed devil-like tail. It appears to walk on two legs. * In The Secret Saturdays the Chupacabra is also bipedal. It appears to be a dull lavender color, with grayish-violet spines and the typical large black "alien" eyes. It has no tail. * In Generator Rex, the Chupacabra has the appearance of a large dog-like breed. It walks on four legs and appears to be a vertebrate. It has brown fur and has a mane that appears similar to a horse's. It has large black eyes and saber-toothed fangs. The Chupacabra is a fast, agile creature. It can run at speeds at which it can outrun even Rex on his Boogie Pack. The Chupacabra can also make remarkable recoveries, as shown when it quickly got up and escaped from many of Rex's powerful attacks and barely flinched after being severely electrocuted. Its large claws and fangs can also be used to its benefit. When it scratches a victim, the Chupacabra releases a highly toxic venom. * Rex was poisoned by the Chupacabra after the Green Fist freed it when Providence mistook it for an E.V.O.. Gallery Billy_&_Mandy_-_Chupacabra.jpg|"Daisy" the Chupacabra in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Dexter's_Laboratory_-_Chupacabra.jpg|"Charlie" the Chupacabra in Dexter's Laboratory Generator Rex - Chupacabra.png|El Chupacabra in Generator Rex El_Chupacabra.JPG|The Chupacabra in The Secret Saturdays Category:Characters Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Category:Animals Category:CN Characters Category:A to Z